1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light irradiation element, an image forming structure, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of this type, an image bearing body is charged by a charging device, a latent image is formed by an optical projection device and is made visible by a development device, and a developer image thus formed on the image bearing body is transferred onto a paper sheet. After the transfer, electric charges on the image bearing body are removed by an optical charge-erasing device.